1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for tilting and swiveling a display monitor for a personal computer, and more particularly, to an apparatus for mechanically tilting and swiveling a display monitor using a remote controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various arrangements for tilting or swiveling a monitor relative to a base have been developed and used. Examples of such conventional arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,683,068 and 5,024,415. In the conventional arrangements, a force must be directly applied to a monitor by a user to tilt or swivel the display monitor. Thus, in case of a heavy monitor, it is quite difficult to manipulate the display monitor.